Material Girl
by Slo Motion
Summary: Hazel ponders why the world cares so much about looks these days. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TV show Degrassi or the song "Material Girl", that is a song by Madonna._  
  
**Material Girl**  
  
(Hazel's POV)  
  
People.  
  
They're so stupid and selfish. All they care about is good looks.  
  
"If you want to be loved, to be adored, you have to look good, you have to be hot, you have to look sexy, you need them to want you, you need to look good."  
  
What crap.  
  
Why do people even judge based on looks? Isn't it what's on the inside more that matters more than what's on the outside? People should look deeper than looks. What about personality? What about a good sense of humor? What about if their even your type at all.  
  
"You should never judge a book by its cover." That saying has been around for years, yet we, the human race, defy it every day.  
  
"Beauty is skin deep." According to today's society, it's on the outside.  
  
Sallow. Emptiness.  
  
I can feel it.  
  
I embrace it.  
  
Like that Madonna song said. "We are living in a material world." Sadly, it's true.  
  
People have grown so sallow they feel the need to have everything look good.  
  
All they care about is looks...material obsessions.  
  
They never look beneath the surface.  
  
It's pathetic.  
  
I hate it.  
  
It disgusts me.  
  
Yet, I'm the same exact way.  
  
I'm sallow.  
  
I care about looks.  
  
I care for material things.  
  
I am what I hate.  
  
I look into the bathroom mirror. My dark hair is pulled back, perfectly set. I am wearing a tight purple sweater with a low cut v-neck to it along with tight hip-hugging jeans. My make up is applied perfectly. I am perfect on the outside.  
  
Yet disgusted at what I've become on the inside.  
  
Who is that girl looking back at me from the mirror?  
  
It's me, Hazel Aden. Cheerleader. Hot Stuff. The Princess Of Popularity. What Every Guy Wants.  
  
I am a lie...  
  
"Hazel, hun, finally I found you." I saw Paige behind me in the mirror.  
  
I turned around. "Oh, hey Paige."  
  
"Yeah. You just disappeared from site."  
  
"Sorry, I had to um...think about some stuff."  
  
"Oh. We'd better get going. I told Spinner and Jimmy we'd meet them in the hallway and we'd all go to lunch."  
  
"Ok."  
  
We walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. I see Spinner, Paige's boyfriend, and Jimmy, my boyfriend.  
  
"Hey honeybee." Spinner gave Paige a light peck on the cheek.  
  
Jimmy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Hey there."  
  
"Hiya."  
  
I let him kiss me. Right there, in front of everybody in the hall. How slutty of me, right?  
  
"Come guys, let's get to lunch." Paige said and we all headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
I am a material girl. I live in a material world. And that's it will always be.  
  
_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
  
I think they're ok  
  
If they don't give me proper credit  
  
I just walk away  
  
They can beg and they can plead  
  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are  
  
Living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
  
That's all right with me  
  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
  
Have to let them be  
  
Some boys try and some boys lie but  
  
I don't let them play (no way)  
  
Only boys who save their pennies  
  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are  
  
Living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
Living in a material world (material)  
  
Living in a material world  
  
Boys may come and boys may go  
  
And that's all right you see  
  
Experience has made me rich  
  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's  
  
Living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
Living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
A material, a material, a material, a material world  
  
Living in a material world (material)  
  
Living in a material world  
  
_**The End**


End file.
